


(Podfic) Like Fine Print, Hard To Read

by raiining



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Post Fix-It, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic!  Because this fic is *hot* like *burning*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Take your clothes off,” Phil orders and Clint’s stomach rolls over in a fun, squirmy way.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“All of them?” he asks, already dropping his hands to his belt.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Phil just looks at him. It’s his</i> did I fucking stutter? <i>look, which Clint secretly finds crazily hot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Like Fine Print, Hard To Read

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Fine Print, Hard To Read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426623) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



I was re-reading this fic in bed one night and realized I was on re-read number seven. 

So! Podfic!

 

This was my first time talking porn out loud, so feel free to laugh if you like. Also: I had to re-read EVERY ONE of Phil's lines at least twice. I am not a dom, not at all, and crap that was kind of hard. But I'm happy with how this turned out.

 

If you like, let me know! I have a list as long as my arm of fics I want to audioify. This shall be by no means the last.

 

Mediafire link: http://www.mediafire.com/?6u7211eobdwx71u

 

And here's Jinjurly: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-fine-print-hard-to-read

 

Enjoy!


End file.
